


Preocupação

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi takes care of Bokuto, Attentive Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Injured Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, They are boyfriends, sick/injured
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Onde Bokuto se machuca e Akaashi cuida dele.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Preocupação

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868295) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 7: Doente/Machucado

— Nós te avisamos para tomar cuidado — brigou Atsumu, ajudando o rapaz a sair do hospital. — E o que você fez? Não nos ouviu, torceu o tornozelo!

— Podia ter sido pior — comentou Bokuto, inocente. Mal sabia ele que aquilo havia deixado o loiro revoltado.

Miya apenas suspirou, estavam na entrada do hospital esperando por um táxi para levá-los para a comemoração que teriam em pouco tempo. Ele imaginou que o platinado não fosse querer participar, já que todos brigariam com ele por ter trazido o rapaz machucado que precisava de cuidado.

— Vou ligar pro Akaashi, você precisa ser cuidado e não vou perder minha saideira pra fazer isso — alertou enquanto discava o número. — Oi, Akaashi? Sou eu, Miya Atsumu. O Bokuto, ele…

Koutarou nem prestou atenção na conversa, não queria preocupar o namorado com uma coisa simples como essa. Sabia que ele estava ocupado com o trabalho e que passaria a semana assim, ele só seria um peso e não queria isso.

Quando percebeu, eles estavam no bar onde seria a confraternização que ele não participaria, pois Keiji já estava ali, esperando-o. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar, o moreno o impediu, colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, um gesto para lhe dizer que só mais tarde. O mais velho assentiu, abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o namorado até o carro.

A viagem até o prédio onde Akaashi morava foi silenciosa, Bokuto não ousava mexer a boca, tinha medo dele estar estressado e preferia se manter quieto. Quando chegaram, subiram rapidamente até o andar desejado e adentraram no apartamento e, antes mesmo que o platinado pudesse fazer menção que falaria algo, sentiu os braços do moreno o abraçarem e sua testa repousou em seu pescoço.

— Keiji…? — chamou, preocupado. Tinha sido abraçado pelas costas, então não conseguia ver o rosto dele.

— Você me preocupou, Kou — admitiu, apertando-o um pouco.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Akaashi o soltou, pediu para que sentasse no sofá, pois iria fazer um chá e algo para comerem. Bokuto foi até o estofado e lá ficou, observando o cômodo que já conhecia na ponta dos dedos. Quantas vezes ele já havia ido para lá, passado tempo com Keiji, conversado, cozinhado, se render aos encantos do outro.

Estava tão ocupado se recordando dos momentos que tivera com o dono do apartamento que nem percebeu quando este voltou com um macarrão com molho vermelho — que ele tinha certeza que era ketchup — e o tradicional chá verde de sempre.

— Obrigado — agradeceu, pegou um dos pratos e começou a comer. Não era a melhor comida do mundo, mas ele sabia que era feita com carinho. — E desculpa por isso, sei que você está ocupado, vou pra minha casa mais tarde, não quero te atrapalhar.

Akaashi suspirou e mastigou o resto do macarrão. Seu palpite estava certo, Bokuto estava se sentindo culpado por estar ali, imaginando que o incomodava.

— Kou. — Esperou o rapaz olhá-lo para prosseguir. — Você não está me atrapalhando, incomodando, o que quer que esteja pensando. Você é minha estrela, cuidar de você é um prazer para mim. — Estava tomando cuidado com as palavras, tinha noção que ele poderia interpretar errado. — Então, não fique assim, só estou preocupado porque você se machucou.

Keiji relaxou depois que viu a feição do namorado suavizar, ficando em uma mistura de encantado e apaixonado. Riu, como ele amava aquele bobão.

— Depois que terminamos, vamos ver filme na cama? — sugeriu, percebendo o brilho nos olhos do platinado surgirem.

— Vamoos! Podemos ficar agarradinhos enquanto você cuida de mim, né, Keijii?

— Claro, Kou.

Foi com esse incentivo que Koutarou terminou de comer na velocidade da luz, ansioso para as próximas noites onde teria seu Keiji mais atencioso consigo. Era o paraíso que eles com certeza aproveitariam bastante.


End file.
